


Di come il cuculo depose l'uovo nella tana del coyote

by vannagio



Series: Una storia di metallo e inchiostro [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Dealing, F/M, Gangs, Male-Female Friendship, Tattoos, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannagio/pseuds/vannagio
Summary: «Sai, il cuculo è un animale interessante», stava dicendo lui. «Depone l’uovo nel nido di altri uccelli e poi se ne lava le mani».«Un po’ come te, quindi».





	Di come il cuculo depose l'uovo nella tana del coyote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragana/gifts).



Al Moe’s era una serata tranquilla. Barney russava profondamente davanti al decimo boccale di birra, la condensa che sgocciolava sul piano del bancone aveva già formato una piccola pozzanghera. Quattro motociclisti intorno al tavolo da biliardo ridevano sguaiatamente, mentre al tavolo cinque un gruppetto di sgallettate stava improvvisato un gioco alcolico che non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono. Dal jukebox Elton John cantava la hit del momento, qualcosa che aveva a che fare con un coccodrillo.  
«Moe, vado a pisciare. Torno subito».  
Moe, che stava canticchiando sottovoce “ _Well, Crocodile Rocking is something shocking_ ” dondolando la testa avanti e indietro, si limitò a un cenno del capo. Halona lasciò cadere lo strofinaccio nel lavandino, scambiò uno sguardo di intesa con Misty e si diresse verso il retro del locale. Lungo il corridoio incrociò Betty Miller con i capelli un po’ più in disordine di quando era scomparsa in bagno, le guance arrossate e le labbra gonfie di chi ha speso gli ultimi dieci minuti a leccare un cono gelato. Si stava riannodando la camicia sotto al seno e l’orlo dei pantaloni a zampa d’elefante era bagnato.  
«Stan lavora anche stasera?», le chiese Halona, passandole accanto.  
«A-ah», rispose senza fermarsi.  
_Quanta fretta, ragazza._  
Strano, di solito Betty aveva sempre una gran voglia di chiacchiere, a volte era in grado di inchiodarla con le sue ciance per ore intere. Poi però Halona spalancò la porta del cesso e all’improvviso l’anomalo mutismo di Betty acquistò un senso.  
L’uomo dalla lunga treccia nera, che era comparso al Moe’s cinque sere prima, si stava sollevando la cerniera dei jeans. Non si scompose nel realizzare di essere stato colto in fragrante. Al contrario le rivolse un innocente sorriso a mezzaluna, come se non ci fosse niente di male in un uomo con la patta aperta nel bagno delle signore. Si lisciò la giacca di velluto nero con dei fiorellini gialli ricamati sopra e si spostò di lato.  
«Prego, dopo di te».  
Halona puntellò i pugni sui fianchi e non si mosse di un millimetro, rendendo evidente che non sarebbe entrata se prima lui non fosse uscito.  
«Betty è sposata, lo sapevi?».  
L’uomo si grattò il sopracciglio, in corrispondenza del tatuaggio a forma di ragno.  
«Non fa niente, non sono geloso».  
«Lui sì, invece, e i tizi al tavolo da biliardo sono amici suoi. Se quello scopre che ti sei sbattuto Betty, ti stacca l’uccello a morsi. Fossi in te, cambierei locale».  
«Correrò il rischio, mi piace questo posto». L’uomo estrasse dalla tasca della giacca una sciarpina di leggerissimo lino giallo e soltanto dopo essersela avvolta lentamente e con molta cura intorno al collo, si decise a uscire dal cesso e a togliersi dalle palle. Halona stava per apostrofarlo con un seccato “Alla buon ora!”, quando lui le si fermò accanto e, senza alcun preavviso, invase il suo spazio personale più di quanto fosse accettabile per una persona normale, figuriamoci per una come lei. «Ma ti ringrazio per l’avvertimento. Apprezzo che tu abbia preso a cuore il mio uccello».  
Era così vicino da avvertire il suo alito di tabacco e bourbon contro la guancia, l’orecchino che pendeva dal suo lobo destro ondeggiava placidamente. Di norma Halona avrebbe reagito con una ginocchiata dritta nelle palle. Era anche vero, però, che di norma nessuno avrebbe avuto il coraggio di prendersi una simile libertà con lei senza pisciarsi addosso dalla paura. Forse fu per questo motivo che, invece di spiaccicare quell’arrogante sorrisetto compiaciuto del cazzo contro la parete, si limitò a una scrollata di spalle.  
«Qualcuno deve pur farlo, dato che lo usi come se non fosse tuo».  
Gli chiuse la porta in faccia senza dargli la possibilità di ribattere.  
Di ritorno dal cesso, scoprì che Betty si era riunita alle sgallettate e che l’uomo dalla lunga treccia nera si era seduto al bancone accanto a un redivivo Barney; sorseggiava una birra direttamente dalla bottiglia e si era presentato a Misty come Shiriki. A giudicare dal modo in cui lui le stava sorridendo e dall’intensità del rossore sulle guance lentigginose di Misty, era chiaro come il sole che nelle intenzioni dei due ci fosse tutt’altro che una semplice conversazione. Halona roteò gli occhi. Quel tipo aveva più cartucce in canna di una mitragliatrice!  
Barney si era acceso una sigaretta, la cui punta incenerita si era sgretolata sul bancone a dieci centimetri di distanza dal posacenere. Ad Halona bastò schiarirsi la voce e lanciargli un’occhiataccia al vetriolo: Barney infossò la testa nelle spalle come una testuggine e dopo aver biascicato un “Scusa, Halona” si premurò di pulire accuratamente con un tovagliolino la porzione di bancone che aveva di fronte.  
Al tavolo da biliardo, invece, l’atmosfera si era fatta più tesa: gli amici nerboruti di Stan Miller stavano confabulando tra loro lanciando occhiate astiose in direzione della schiena di Shiriki. A un certo punto uno dei quattro motociclisti si staccò dal gruppo per raggiungere il telefono da parete del locale. Halona lo vide accostare la cornetta all’orecchio, infilare una monetina e comporre un numero.  
_Come volevasi dimostrare._  
Stan Miller varcò la soglia d’ingresso del Moe’s con il passo di un boia che si dirige verso la forca esattamente quarantasette minuti più tardi. Considerato che a quell’ora solitamente si trovava al lavoro, aveva fatto in fretta. Shiriki non lo vide arrivare, era troppo impegnato a intortarsi Misty rifilandole qualche puttanata sulla falsa riga di “Te lo ha detto mai nessuno che assomigli a Jane Fonda?”. Dal canto suo Halona non prese nemmeno in considerazione l’idea di avvertirlo, lo aveva fatto già davanti al cesso, non era mica la buona samaritana. Così, quando Stan Miller gli picchiettò l’indice sulla spalla, Shiriki non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di voltarsi: si ritrovò afferrato per il bavero della giacca e sollevato sulla punta dei piedi come una marionetta. Il muso da gorilla inferocito che gli ringhiava contro non prometteva nulla di buono.  
«Tu ed io andiamo a fare una bella chiacchierata fuori», disse Stan.  
Inaspettatamente, però, Shiriki sorrise.  
«Mi è concesso chiedere a che proposito esattamente?».  
Barney, sempre fedele al detto “Chi si fa i cazzi suoi campa cent’anni”, stava rivolgendo tutta la sua attenzione a centrare il posacenere col mozzicone di sigaretta. I quattro motociclisti al tavolo da biliardo sogghignavano con aria soddisfatta e si davano di gomito a vicenda, mentre Misty, Betty e le sue amiche avevano sgranato gli occhi. Moe mosse un passo in avanti con l’intenzione di intervenire, ma Halona lo trattenne per il braccio soffiandogli in faccia un “Lascia perdere”. Nel frattempo Betty era corsa ad avvinghiarsi al fianco del marito con sguardo supplichevole.  
«Stan, Stan, ti prego, non fare pazzie!».  
Lui la spinse via con una manata.  
«Con te faccio i conti dopo».  
«Credo che ci sia stato un grosso equivoco», intervenne Shiriki, riconquistandosi immediatamente l’attenzione di Stan. «Posso spiegare».  
Halona incrociò le braccia sotto al seno e si appoggiò di schiena alla cassettiera. Questa non se la sarebbe persa per niente al mondo.  
«Stai dicendo che un’ora fa non ti sei scopato mia moglie nel cesso di questo locale come mi hanno riferito i miei amici?», chiese Stan.  
Shiriki finse di pensarci su. Poi scosse la testa, sempre con le labbra distese in quell’odioso sorriso a mezzaluna.  
«No. È tutto vero. Me la sono fatta eccome».  
Fegato ne aveva da vendere, Halona doveva dargliene atto. Oppure era un ritardato.  
Com’era prevedibile Stan caricò il pugno libero per colpirlo, Betty si coprì gli occhi lasciandosi andare a uno strillo isterico e l’intero locale trattenne il fiato.  
«Ma!».  
L’esclamazione di Shiriki, che aveva anche sollevato la mano a mo’ di paletta da agente di polizia, ebbe il potere di bloccare il pugno di Stan a mezz’aria e a un palmo dal naso dell’uomo.  
«Ma?», lo incalzò Stan.  
«Ma... non sapevo che la signora fosse sposata. Ho scoperto questo locale giusto qualche giorno fa, non vi ho mai visto insieme e lei non porta la fede. Guardala!».  
Senza mollare il bavero della giacca, Stan voltò lo sguardo verso la mano sinistra della moglie, il cui anulare effettivamente era sprovvisto di anello.  
«Dov’è la tua fede?».  
Betty, che adesso era visibilmente impallidita, scosse la testa balbettando sillabe sconnesse e fece un passo indietro.  
«N-non lo so», farfugliò la donna. «Forse l’ho pe-persa. Forse...».  
«Purtroppo non sono capace di leggere nella mente», la interruppe Shiriki, rivolgendosi a Stan. «Ho visto una bella ragazza, ci ho provato, lei c’è stata. Puoi biasimarmi per questo?».  
Stan abbassò il pugno e allentò la presa sull’uomo, che finalmente poté tornare con le piante dei piedi ben salde sul pavimento.  
«No, suppongo di no».  
Shiriki si rassettò il bavero della giacca e da come aveva affilato il sorriso, Halona capì che il bello doveva ancora arrivare.  
«Anzi, se devo essere completamente sincero...», disse infatti, «...pensavo che Labbra Di Burro qui fosse la donna di quel tipo là». Indicò uno dei quattro motociclisti, i quali vedendosi tirati in causa all’improvviso sussultarono all’unisono. «Quello con la testa rapata a zero».  
Cioè Jimmy.  
Il migliore amico di Stan  
Che strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«Come?».  
Shiriki annuì. E adesso non sorrideva più.  
«L’altro ieri ho beccato quell’uomo e la tua donna farsi una sveltina sul retro del locale. Ora, io sono nuovo, non sapevo che fosse tua moglie, ma lui sembra un frequentatore abituale di questo posto. Quindi...». Shiriki aggrottò la fronte. «Che scusa ha lui?».  
«Andiamo, Stan!», esclamò Jimmy col volto paonazzo. «Non puoi credere a ‘sto stronzo. Da quanto tempo ci conosciamo noi due? Da quanto siamo amici?».  
«Ha una voglia sulla chiappa destra», aggiunse Shiriki. «Se stessi mentendo, non potrei saperlo».  
Stan guardò Shiriki, che era pacifico come un cielo in primavera. Poi Betty, che tremava come una foglia. E infine Jimmy, che aveva le chiazze di sudore sotto le ascelle.  
«Da abbastanza tempo da scoparti mia moglie, a quanto pare», disse infine.  
Ciò che seguì accadde molto in fretta.  
Con lo scatto degno di un ghepardo, Jimmy si lanciò verso la porta. Stan però era più grosso e, soprattutto, si trovava sulla traiettoria che portava all’uscita, così mandò Jimmy a schiantarsi contro un tavolo colpendolo in pieno con un gancio destro micidiale e gli si avventò addosso come una belva.  
Betty scoppiò in lacrime e corse dietro alle sue amiche, che stavano scappando dal locale a gambe levate. Barney faceva finta di essere di nuovo collassato a ridosso del bancone, il mozzicone fumante diligentemente posato dentro al posacenere. I tre motociclisti superstiti non osavano immischiarsi nella vicenda, mentre Moe e Misty assistevano alla distruzione di bicchieri, bottiglie e vettovaglie varie con rassegnazione. Shiriki, invece, si godeva la scena sorseggiando la sua birra neanche si trovasse spaparanzato al sole su una cazzo di spiaggia dei fottuti Caraibi, e per giunta rideva. Non era da tutti rigirare a proprio vantaggio una frittata di simili dimensioni e uscirne senza nemmeno una scottatura. E non si era solo salvato le chiappe, aveva anche reso pan per focaccia ai quattro motociclisti senza alzare un dito.  
«Ti rendi conto di quanto hai rischiato?», disse Halona.  
Shiriki ammiccò.  
«Chi non risica non rosica».  
Halona sbuffò.  
«Tu sei tutto matto».

  
La rissa cominciava ad annoiarlo, così chiese alla cameriera con le lentiggini un’altra birra.  
Lentiggini aveva occhi tondi come una civetta, e un gran bel paio di tette. Shiriki l’aveva adocchiata fin dalla prima volta che aveva messo piede al Moe’s, ma aveva aspettato un po’ prima di abbordarla. Fin da bambino faceva così, le caramelle più morbide se le lasciava per ultime.  
«Non dovremmo...». Lentiggini indicò Stan che aveva costretto Jimmy in un angolo e gli stava tempestando lo stomaco di pugni. «Non so. Fare qualcosa?».  
«Non ti preoccupare», disse Moe. «Ho sguinzagliato il pitbull».  
La risposta di Lentiggini però andò perduta, perché l’abbaiare della cameriera di nome Halona aveva distratto Shiriki. La osservò attentamente, mentre intimava a Stan di piantarla di colpire Jimmy. Così piatta, nodosa e minuta. Indossava una camicia da uomo che le cadeva addosso retta. Nemmeno i capelli lunghi e dritti come spaghetti le conferivano un che di femminile, poteva benissimo essere scambiata per un ragazzino. Shiriki pensò che se Lentiggini era morbida come una caramella gommosa, lei era dura e ruvida e legnosa come una stecca di liquirizia.  
«Okay, ragazzi, è arrivato il momento di darci un taglio».  
Approfittando del fatto che Jimmy fosse caduto per terra, Stecca Di Liquirizia era riuscita a frapporsi tra lui e Stan. Shiriki era cresciuto in un ambiente in cui, per impedire che due facessero a botte, una soluzione efficace era che una ragazza si mettesse in mezzo, perché nessuno avrebbe toccato la ragazza. Perciò, se da un lato capiva come mai Moe avesse mandato una donna a sedare gli animi, dall’altro lato non capiva come mai Moe non avesse scelto Lentiggini per quel compito. Una ragazza con un aspetto da... _ragazza_ avrebbe sicuramente reso tutto più semplice.  
«Non sono affari che ti riguardano, Halona. Fatti da parte», disse Stan.  
Stecca Di Liquirizia era alta a mala pena la metà di lui eppure non pareva propensa a cedere di un millimetro. Nella mente di Shiriki prese forma l’immagine di una formica che cerca di spostare una montagna. Solo che, nonostante l’evidente differenza di stazza tra i due, improvvisamente individuare chi fosse la formica e chi la montagna non era affatto scontato e intuitivo come poteva sembrare a una prima occhiata.  
«Andiamo, togliti di mezzo!».  
Spazientito, Stan mosse un passo e allungò la mano verso la donna. Probabilmente l’intenzione era afferrarla, spingerla di lato e ricominciare a picchiare Jimmy. Probabilmente. Shiriki si rassegnò a rimanere col dubbio. Perché, senza dargli il tempo di rendersene conto, Stecca Di Liquirizia acchiappò Stan per il polso, glielo torse bruscamente e tirò. L’uomo si ritrovò prono sul pavimento, il braccio disteso e ritorto dietro la schiena da una presa ferrea e il tacco di uno stivale di cuoio che premeva sulla nuca.  
«A me non frega un cazzo se vi ammazzate o meno», disse Stecca Di Liquirizia. «Per quanto mi riguarda potete anche incularvi a turno con una spranga di ferro arrugginita. L’importante è che lo facciate fuori da qui». Torse il braccio ancora un po’, ottenendo da Stan un gemito soffocato. «Sono stata abbastanza chiara?».  
«S-sì», biascicò Stan.  
Facendo pressione sulla guancia, gli schiacciò la faccia contro il pavimento.  
«Sì, _cosa_?».  
«Si...», gemette lui. «Sissignora».  
_Okay, adesso ho capito perché Moe ha scelto lei._  
Per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi minuti, Shiriki si ritrovò a osservare attentamente Stecca Di Liquirizia. Batteva minacciosamente il tempo col piede, mentre aspettava a braccia conserte sul seno (o, meglio, sul punto in cui normalmente una donna aveva le tette) che Stan e Jimmy vuotassero le tasche per risarcire Moe dei danni causati al locale. Aveva rivolto ai tre motociclisti che si erano tenuti in disparte durante la rissa una semplice occhiata storta e loro avevano automaticamente infilato la coda tra le gambe e abbandonato il Moe’s senza fiatare.  
«Dove l’hai trovata quella lì?», sussurrò Shiriki a Moe.  
«É lei che ha trovato me».  
Shiriki aggrottò la fronte.  
«In che senso?».  
«Nel senso che una sera cinque cazzoni mi rivoltano il locale perché mi rifiuto di pagare il pizzo. Lei è lì che beve una birra». Moe indicò il tavolo più vicino al bancone. «Assiste a tutta la scena senza fare una piega, ma la sera successiva torna con Wile e altri tre della loro banda. I cinque cazzoni evaporano al sole. Quando chiedo come posso sdebitarmi, lei mi risponde che sta cercando un lavoro».  
«Wile?», chiese Shiriki. «Il tatuatore?».  
Nonché capo della banda dei Coyote.  
«Esatto», rispose lui. «Ad ogni modo, da allora Halona non se n’è più andata».  
La voce di Moe si era fatta più morbida, come se...  
«Quindi voi due...».  
«Cosa? No!». Moe sgranò gli occhi come se la sola idea di avere a che fare con Stecca Di Liquirizia in _quel_ senso lo terrorizzasse a morte. «Non me la farei nemmeno col cazzo di un altro. Voglio dire... le voglio bene, ma sono quasi sicuro che abbia le zanne tra le gambe. Solo uno schizzato o un masochista ci proverebbe come una donna del genere».  
Shiriki annuì.  
«O qualcuno a cui piace rischiare».  
Intanto i due energumeni avevano alleggerito il portafogli e lasciato il Moe’s con la promessa di non tornarci prima di aver appianato i loro contrasti. Stecca Di Liquirizia porse il malloppo a Moe e riprese le sue mansioni da dove le aveva lasciate senza dire una parola. Shiriki si spostò lungo il bancone in modo da averla di fronte, registrando solo di sfuggita l’espressione delusa di Lentiggini.  
«A che ora stacchi?», le chiese. «Mi piacerebbe offriti da bere».  
Stecca di Liquirizia non si degnò nemmeno di alzare lo sguardo. Se ne stava davanti al lavello con quegli occhietti piccoli, neri e cattivi, come se invece di lavare i bicchieri stesse prendendo a pugni qualcuno che gli stava particolarmente sul cazzo.  
«Lavoro in un bar, coglione. Se voglio bere qualcosa, me lo offro da sola. Ma se hai tanta voglia di pagare, ti ricordo che devi ancora la tua parte di danni a Moe».  
Shiriki sorrise. Se avesse accettato subito il suo invito, ne sarebbe rimasto sorpreso. E sì, anche deluso. Fin da bambino lasciava le caramelle gommose per ultime, perché si scioglievano facilmente sul palato, tutto gusto e zero fatica. Le stecche di liquirizia erano tutta un’altra storia, invece. Andavano ammorbidite pazientemente in bocca, prima di cominciare a rosicchiarle e succhiarle.

  
***

  
« _Don't you worry 'bout what's been on my mind  
I'm in no hurry, I can take my time  
I'm going red and my tongue's getting tired  
Out of my head and my mouth's getting dry  
I'm high  
Let's spend the night together  
Now I need you more than ever  
Let's spend the night together now_ ».  
«Quel tipo non va molto per il sottile, eh?».  
«Che?», chiese Halona.  
Wile mandò giù un sorso della sua birra scura doppio malto e indicò con un cenno del mento il palchetto sul quale Shiriki stava cantando. Ogni sabato sera al Moe’s si esibiva una cover band che di tanto in tanto permetteva a chiunque nel locale lo desiderasse di cantare un pezzo a sua scelta. Naturalmente un esibizionista come Shiriki non aveva potuto rinunciare alla prospettiva di mettersi al centro dell’attenzione.  
«Canta _Let’s spend the night together_ con lo sguardo fisso su di te».  
Halona storse la bocca in una smorfia, mentre riempiva le ciotole degli stuzzichini con le noccioline.  
«Capirai. Quello si scoperebbe anche i muri, se avessero due tette e una fica».  
«Ciò non toglie che pare voglia scoparsi te, in questo momento», obbiettò Wile. «Non l’ho mai visto qui in giro. Chi è?».  
«Un rompicoglioni. Quando non rimorchia, scatena risse».  
Wile inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«E non l’hai ancora buttato fuori a calci in culo?».  
«Non si fa mai coinvolgere in prima persona e paga sempre i danni a Moe».  
Wile scosse la testa.  
«Questa storia mi puzza, Halona. Non sei mai stata una che cavilla. Fosse stato un altro, gli avresti già rotto le gambe».  
Sul palco Shiriki sembrava flirtare col microfono. Indossava un gilet colorato sopra una camicia bianca dai polsini slacciati. Ogni volta che impugnava l’asta del microfono le maniche si abbassavano fino ai gomiti, rivelando tatuaggi variopinti. La lunga treccia nera si dimenava sulla sua schiena come una frusta. E sì, Wile aveva ragione, Shiriki non perdeva mai di vista il bancone. O lei. Halona avvertiva i suoi occhi addosso anche quando non guardava verso il palco, come la canna di una pistola puntata alla nuca. Non la vedi, ma sai che c’è. E vorresti disarmare il tipo che ti tiene sotto tiro, ma qualsiasi tua mossa potrebbe essere l’ultima e costarti una pallottola nel cranio.  
« _This doesn't happen to me every day  
No excuses I've got anyway  
I'll satisfy your every need  
And I'll know you'll satisfy me  
Let's spend the night together  
Now I need you more than ever  
Let's spend the night together now_ ».  
«Non ti sarai presa una cotta, eh?», insinuò Wile ridendo.  
Halona serrò i pugni talmente forte che il pacchetto che aveva in mano esplose come un fuoco d’artificio. Le noccioline si sparpagliarono a ventaglio sul bancone.  
«Non hai altri a cui rompere le palle stasera, Wile?», abbaiò. «Nel caso non lo avessi notato, sto lavorando».  
Fortunatamente Wile non commentò la sua reazione, si limitò a rivolgerle un sorriso sornione.  
«No. Gina passa il weekend dalla sorella».  
«E l’adolescente in piena crisi adolescenziale?».  
«Ha le prove col coro della chiesa».  
Halona sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte.  
«No, scusa. Non ho capito».  
Wile tirò fuori dalla tasca dei jeans lo zippo e si accese una sigaretta, aveva le dita sporche di inchiostro. Sul suo volto era scomparsa ogni traccia di ilarità.  
«Hai capito benissimo. Non farmelo ripetere».  
«Un figlio chierichetto». Questa volta fu il turno di Halona di ridere. «Dovrei cominciare a rivalutare tutte quelle stronzate sul karma, perché su di te sembrano funzionare. Fra non molto vi costringerà a rendere grazie al Signore prima di ogni pasto...».  
«Piantala».  
«...o ad andare a messa la domenica mattina e confessare i vostri peccati».  
Wile nascose il muso lungo dietro il boccale di birra.  
«Okay, Halona. Messaggio ricevuto. Io non perculo te e tu non perculi me».  
Nel frattempo la canzone era giunta al termine. Shiriki si inchinò davanti al pubblico e si congratulò con i membri della band, che parevano davvero entusiasti delle sue capacità canore. Dopodiché scese dal palco e dopo aver rivolto il suo tipico sorriso a mezzaluna a un paio di ragazze, aver assestato una pacca alla spalla di un Barney più di là che di qua e salutato Moe agitando la mano, si fermò al bancone accanto a Wile.  
«Saresti così gentile da porgermi un bicchiere di bourbon, Stecca Di Liquirizia? Ho la gola secca».  
Nell’udire quel fottuto soprannome il sopracciglio di Wile ebbe un fremito. Halona fece del suo meglio per ignorarlo.  
«Chiamami un’altra volta così e ti scuoio».  
Shiriki si voltò verso Wile.  
«É sempre così amorevole anche con te?».  
Il diretto interpellato espirò una boccata di fumo e schiacciò la cicca nel posacenere.  
«Pensa che oggi è di buon umore».  
I due si scambiarono prima un sorriso di intesa, che fece venire voglia ad Halona di afferrare quelle due teste di cazzo per i capelli e farle sbattere violentemente l’una contro l’altra, e poi una stretta di mano.  
«Shiriki».  
«Wile».  
Halona pose fine alla presentazione facendo cozzare il bicchiere sul bancone. Alcune goccioline di bourbon schizzarono sui polsini candidi di Shiriki.  
«Ah, e un cosmopolitan», aggiunse lui. «Grazie».  
«Cosa sei, una fichetta?».  
«Io no, ma la bionda al tavolo due sì».  
Sbuffando Halona prese una cucchiaiata di ghiaccio e la versò nello shaker. Mentre raccoglieva le bottiglie degli ingredienti per il cocktail (dove cazzo era finito il succo di cranberry? Mai una volta che Misty mettesse la roba al suo posto), si accorse che Wile stava sezionando col suo occhio clinico le mani tatuate di Shiriki. Sosteneva che si poteva capire molto di una persona dai suoi tatuaggi, chissà cosa stava vedendo in quelli di Shiriki.  
«Bei tatuaggi». Ricevere un apprezzamento da Wile era come ottenere un complimento da Leonardo Da Vinci. «Chi è l’artista?».  
«Artist _i_ », lo corresse Shiriki. «Ne ho uno per ogni posto in cui sono stato».  
Wile fischiò.  
«Allora hai viaggiato parecchio».  
«Questo è il più recente». Shiriki indicò il ragno sopra il sopracciglio. «Viene da Los Angeles. Me lo ha fatto Tinker Bell».  
«In persona?». Wile aveva sgranato gli occhi. Non era facile stupirlo. «Come l’hai convinto a tatuarti un soggetto così semplice? Di solito non si abbassa a impugnare l’ago per qualcosa di più piccolo di un drago sulla schiena».  
Shiriki sfoderò un sorriso mite, da mettere i brividi.  
«Mi doveva un favore», rispose evasivo.  
«Chi ti ha tatuato qui a New York?».  
«Di New York non ho ancora nulla. E, a essere onesto, mi hanno consigliato più volte il tuo studio di tatuaggi».  
«Le voci corrono». Wile si grattò la nuca, ridendo. «Ed io che credevo di essere passato inosservato».  
«Scherzi? A quanto ho capito sei una specie di celebrità», spiegò Shiriki. «Sto ancora aspettando l’ispirazione per il soggetto. È una puttana volubile».  
Wile alzò il boccale di birra a mo’ di brindisi, prima di mandare giù un altro sorso.  
«Arriverà quando arriverà. Il mio studio di tatuaggi ha sempre le porte aperte».  
Shiriki fece altrettanto col suo bourbon.  
«Ci conto».  
_Grandioso, anche Wile lo trova simpatico._  
Halona tirò fuori una doppia coppa dal frigorifero, rischiando di spezzarne in due lo stelo, e ci filtrò dentro il cocktail che aveva appena shakerato energicamente. Alla fine guarnì il tutto con una fettina di lime sotto gli occhi sorridenti di Shiriki.  
«Adoro la tua dedizione per i dettagli».  
«Sai per cos’altro ho una dedizione? Gli omicidi». Gli porse il cosmopolitan. «Fammi un piacere. Prendi e vai a farti fottere».  
«Da te anche subito, Stecca Di Liquirizia».  
Shiriki non le diede il tempo di bestemmiare per il soprannome: prese la coppa e il bicchiere di bourbon, salutò Wile dicendogli che era stato un vero piacere conoscerlo e si allontanò dal bancone. _Cristo, che voglia di strappargli dalla faccia quell’odioso sorrisetto a mezzaluna!_ Halona lo seguì con lo sguardo fino al tavolo della bionda e si rese conto che alle sue spalle due tizi dall’aria poco raccomandabile lo stavano fissando intensamente. _Ci risiamo_ , pensò scuotendo la testa. Quando poi con la coda dell’occhio vide Wile aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa, lo fermò fulminandolo con un’occhiataccia.  
«Non una parola».  
«Ma ti ha dato un soprannome, Halona», protestò lui. «Ed è ancora in grado di raccontarlo in giro».  
«Non. Una. Parola», ripeté.  
«Sul serio. Qual è il tuo problema? A me pare un tipo simpatico».  
Halona roteò gli occhi.  
«A te fanno simpatia i suoi tatuaggi».  
«C’è differenza?».  
«Wile», lo apostrofò Halona con i pugni puntellati sui fianchi. «Ricorda che hai un figlio chierichetto».  
Lui sospirò. E si accese la seconda sigaretta.  
«Questo pomeriggio ho fatto un salto al Coyote Club», disse. «L’impianto idraulico è a buon punto».  
Non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, ma gli fu immensamente grata di aver cambiato argomento. Per tenere impegnate le mani, passò lo strofinaccio sul bancone.  
«Sì, lo so. Ci sono stata questa mattina. Eric dice che saremo in grado di aprire entro un paio di mesi».  
«Ho visto anche la vetrata rotta. È la seconda volta in un mese», disse Wile. «Teppistello recidivo o avvertimento?».  
«Chi può dirlo? Cazzo, al pensiero mi ribolle il sangue. Quella vetrata ci era costata un occhio della testa».  
Lui diede un tiro alla sigaretta.  
«Dirò ai ragazzi di tenere d’occhio la zona per qualche notte. Vuoi che mandi Battista a prenderti a fine serata?».  
«Non dire cazzate, Wile. So badare a me stessa».

  
Stecca Di Liquirizia capovolse l’ultima sedia alle due e quaranta del mattino. Lentiggini diede una scrollata a Barney, che si svegliò di soprassalto borbottando “Signorsì Signore!”.  
«É ora di abbandonare la trincea, soldato».  
Barney scivolò giù dallo sgabello come un sacco di patate, borbottando parole pastose e fermentate, e non sarebbe riuscito a raggiungere l’uscita con le proprie gambe se non avesse usato Lentiggini come stampella. Moe stava togliendo l’incasso della serata dal registratore di cassa.  
«Ci pensi tu ad accompagnarlo a casa, Misty?», le chiese.  
«Come ogni sera», rispose lei. «Buona notte a tutti».  
«‘Notte».  
Shiriki li guardò varcare la soglia fin quando le loro sagome ciondolanti non vennero inghiottite dalla notte, poi mandò giù l’ultimo sorso di birra e si alzò. Stecca Di Liquirizia era accanto all’attaccapanni e stava indossando il cappotto e la sciarpa. Lui la affiancò con la scusa di recuperare la giacca.  
«Serve un passaggio?», le chiese.  
«No, ho la mia moto», rispose lei lapidaria.  
«Una Sportster XLCH del 1968. L’ho vista».  
Stecca Di Liquirizia inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Allora perché mi hai chiesto se avevo bisogno di un passaggio?».  
Shiriki fece spallucce.  
«Non volevo lasciare nulla di intentato».  
Halona roteò gli occhi, sbuffando.  
«Moe, ci vediamo domani. Buona notte».  
«‘Notte».  
L’aria fuori era frizzante come una soubrette degli anni venti e gli faceva rizzare i peli sulla nuca, Shiriki si strinse nella giacca rabbrividendo. La sua auto era parcheggiata proprio davanti alla Sportster e Stecca Di Liquirizia si era piegata in avanti per aggiustare l’angolazione degli specchietti retrovisori. Shiriki si fermò ad ammirare il panorama, inclinando la testa di lato.  
«Proprio uno schianto».  
«Piantala, coglione».  
«Mi riferivo alla moto».  
Lei si voltò e a giudicare dalla sua espressione sembrava pronta ad abbaiargli in faccia come un cane rabbioso, ma il rombo incazzato di una motocicletta che si avvicinava velocemente la precedette. Shiriki fece appena in tempo a mettere a fuoco due sagome con i visi coperti da dei caschi e un fucile spianato. L’attimo successivo cominciò a grandinare piombo. I _pin pan_ dei proiettili che rimbalzavano in tutte le direzioni fecero esplodere uno dopo l’altro i finestrini dei veicoli parcheggiati lungo il marciapiede e lo specchietto retrovisore della Sporster. Shiriki si lanciò addosso a Stecca Di Liquirizia e la spinse a terra dietro la sua auto.  
Quando il volto pallido di Moe sbucò fuori dal locale, il borbottio della moto e i due uomini col casco erano già spariti in fondo alla strada, ma Shiriki non aveva osato abbandonare il riparo offerto dalla sua auto e stava ancora facendo da scudo con il suo corpo a Stecca Di Liquirizia. Moe si inginocchiò accanto a loro.  
«Porca puttana, state bene?».  
«Credo di sì», rispose Shiriki.  
Si guardò intorno e si rese conto che il fucile si era lasciato dietro uno strascico di buchi e vetri rotti sulla facciata del Moe’s, probabilmente la fiancata della sua auto che dava sulla strada non si trovava in condizioni migliori e il serbatoio della Sportster perdeva benzina da un paio di buchi. Ma tutto passò in secondo piano nel momento in cui udì un gemito soffocato provenire da sotto di lui. Si scostò immediatamente e sbarrò gli occhi.  
«Merda».  
Stecca Di Liquirizia era stata colpita alla spalla destra. Shiriki si sfilò subito la giacca e la usò per fare pressione sulla ferita.  
«Moe, chiama un’ambulanza».  
«No», replicò lei. «Niente ospedali. Farebbero domande. Avvertirebbero la polizia. E gli sbirri non sono esattamente mei fan».  
Shiriki abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Non capisco proprio come mai, sei talmente adorabile!».  
La battuta gli costò uno spintone che lo fece finire col culo per terra. Nonostante la ferita, Stecca Di Liquirizia aveva ancora forza da vendere. Prese la giacca insanguinata di Shiriki, si tirò in piedi barcollando e ricominciò a premere l’indumento sul foro di proiettile come se sopravvivere a una sparatoria e andarsene in giro con una spalla sforacchiata fossero cose all’ordine del giorno per lei.  
«Devi squagliartela al più presto, Halona. Gli spari non saranno passati inosservati. Qualcuno avrà già chiamato il 911», disse Moe. «Pensi che questa storia abbia a che fare con l’apertura del Coyote Club?».  
«Non lo so. Secondo me non avevano intenzione di ammazzare qualcuno o sarebbero tornati indietro a completare il lavoro. Credo che fosse un avvertimento. In ogni caso quello che mi preme adesso è trovare qualcuno che mi rattoppi», disse Stecca Di Liquirizia con tono pratico.  
Anche Shiriki si era alzato, ormai.  
«Se ti accontenti di un veterinario, ne conosco uno».  
«L’ultima volta sono stata ricucita da un sarto. Il veterinario andrà benissimo», disse Stecca Di Liquirizia. «Moe, chiama Wile. O Batista. O chiunque sia sveglio a quest’ora e digli di recuperare la mia moto. Possibilmente prima che arrivino gli sbirri. E tu...». Si voltò di nuovo verso Shiriki. «Che aspetti a mettere in moto l’auto? Una richiesta scritta?».  
Non aveva mai avuto tendenze masochiste e sapeva benissimo che non era il caso di muovere obbiezioni, che avrebbe dovuto obbedire senza fiatare, ma mentre le teneva la portiera aperta dal lato del passeggero e lei gli passava accanto per accomodarsi sul sedile, fu più forte di lui, non riuscì a trattenersi.  
«Sei sexy da morire quando abbai ordini a destra e manca».  
E le diede una pacca sul culo.  
Il lampo omicida che le illuminò gli occhi ebbe su di lui l’effetto di una siringata di adrenalina direttamente in vena. Fu come mettere le dita in una presa di corrente. Stecca Di Liquirizia gli andò sotto a muso duro, anche se ogni passo (era evidente) le causava parecchio dolore, si sorreggeva la spalla con la mano sinistra e il braccio destro le pendeva inerme lungo il fianco.  
«Ringrazia che perdo sangue come una tubatura rotta e che ti devo la vita». Sputò l’ultima parte come se l’idea di essere in debito con lui fosse un boccone troppo amaro da ingoiare. «La prossima volta, quella cazzo di mano, te la taglio».

  
«Non sembri particolarmente sotto shock».  
Era un eufemismo bello e buono, dal momento che era stato coinvolto in una sparatoria e che non aveva fatto una piega. Nell’ambiente di Halona una simile non-reazione poteva avere solo una manciata di significati diversi.  
«Nemmeno tu, Stecca Di Liquirizia».  
_Touché_ , pensò Halona. Quello di Shiriki era un modo educato per dire “Io non faccio domande a te sull’argomento e tu non ne fai a me”, e lei non ci trovò nulla di male. Del resto, non aveva la minima voglia di parlare degli affari dei Coyote.  
Cercò di coprirsi alla meno peggio col braccio sinistro e col fagotto della camicia insanguinata e si augurò che lo stronzo si astenesse dal fare battutacce perché sarebbe stata la volta buona che non avrebbe risposto di se stessa. Trovarsi semisvestita di fronte a Shiriki non era nei piani per quella notte. O per quelle a venire. Per la prima volta maledisse l’abitudine di non portare un reggiseno (non che gliene fregasse qualcosa di tutte quelle stronzate femministe, semplicemente non c’era molto da reggere), perché adesso che si trovava tette al vento, le sarebbe tornato utile.  
«Ad ogni modo potevi dirlo subito che il veterinario eri tu».  
«E perdermi la tua faccia quando ti ho chiesto ti toglierti la camicia?».  
«Bastardo».  
Il bello di venire medicata da un veterinario era che il sopraccitato, a differenza di un sarto o di un macellaio, aveva libero accesso agli anestetici. Il farmaco che Shiriki le aveva somministrato aveva fatto effetto quasi estemporaneamente e adesso Halona avvertiva solo l’ago premere contro la pelle e la carne fare resistenza, come quando si cerca di chiudere un involtino con uno stuzzicadenti.  
«Ho fermato l’emorragia e fortunatamente il proiettile ha attraversato la spalla da parte a parte, ma questo vuol dire che dovremmo suturare anche dietro».  
«Non fa niente, colleziono cicatrici per hobby».  
«L’ho notato».  
Shiriki interruppe brevemente il lavoro di punto croce per sfiorare con la punta dell’indice la lunga e stretta cicatrice che partiva dalla clavicola e che si estendeva per tutta la lunghezza dello sterno. Halona sentì la sua pelle arricciarsi, come un foglio di carta gettato sulla carbonella che si accende e si accartoccia sugli orli. Shiriki aveva un tocco molto delicato, quasi impalpabile. Il che era strano, perché le sue dita erano tutt’altro che esili. Si era rimboccato le maniche della camicia fino ai gomiti. Halona si diede dell’idiota per non averlo notato subito, i suoi tatuaggi raffiguravano solo animali o insetti. Tra i tanti c’era un gatto che rizzava il pelo, un furetto attorcigliato come un bracciale intorno al polso e una gazza ladra che spiegava le ali. Le venne in mente quello che Shiriki aveva detto a Wile. Un tatuaggio per ogni posto in cui era stato.  
«Come mai hai viaggiato tanto?», gli chiese.  
«Non è _viaggiare_ il motivo stesso per viaggiare?».  
«Senti un po’. Tu spari solo stronzate o ogni tanto dici anche qualcosa di serio?».  
Shiriki rise.  
«Mio padre era nell’esercito e doveva spostarsi spesso per lavoro. Abbiamo vissuto in Alaska, alle Hawaii e nel Kentucky. Poi quando sono diventato maggiorenne ho continuato a girare l’America da solo o militando in questa o quell’altra band».  
«E come sei finito a fare il veterinario?».  
«Vivere a contatto con il lavoro di mio padre non mi ha reso un estimatore dell’esercito. Quando è scoppiata la guerra in Vietnam, mi sono iscritto all’università solo per evitare il servizio di leva».  
Shiriki estrasse l’ago dalla carne e tirò il filo per chiudere un altro punto. Halona fece vagare lo sguardo sulla schiera di gabbie impilate le une sopra le altre in fondo all’ambulatorio. Alcune di esse erano occupate da animali in via di guarigione. Il chiwawa col collare elisabettiano seguiva attentamente ogni loro mossa con quelle biglie sporgenti che aveva al posto degli occhi, forse nella speranza di ottenere un biscottino. La gatta guercia puntava la civetta nella gabbia che pendeva dal soffitto, mentre un serpente riposava acciambellato su se stesso dentro a una teca di vetro.  
«Come mai hai scelto proprio la facoltà di veterinaria?», chiese Halona.  
«Conservavo un bel ricordo della fattoria di mio nonno e non avevo particolari interessi a parte la musica. Ci sono arrivato per esclusione, praticamente. Alla fine però mi sono appassionato».  
«Hai dimenticato la fica».  
«Uhm?».  
Halona sorrise sorniona.  
«Non avevi particolari interessi a parte la musica e la fica».  
Shirki rise di nuovo. Aveva una bella risata, profonda e rauca. Le faceva pensare alla lingua ruvida di un gatto. Si concentrò sui suoi lineamenti, sulla tonalità della sua carnagione e sui riflessi blu della sua lunga treccia nera.  
«Sei di origine Comanche, vero?», chiese senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
«Metà Comanche e metà Pawnee, sono nato in Texas».  
«Strano, l’accento non si sente».  
«Perché ce ne siamo andati quando avevo sei anni», spiegò Shiriki.  
«Quindi non hai mai vissuto in una riserva. Fortunato».  
Lui la scrutò di sottecchi.  
«Deduco che tu invece ci abbia vissuto».  
«Riserva Navajo. Arizona».  
«E come sei finita a fare la barista a New York?», domandò lui facendole il verso.  
«Quando vivi nel buco di un culo abitato da quattro gatti, di cui tre alcolizzati o drogati, e decidi di andartene, scegli la città più popolosa e caotica a tua disposizione. E poi qui a New York viveva un’amica di mia madre che aveva sposato un bianco, i genitori di Wile». Halona sospirò. «È ironico».  
«Cosa?».  
«Che abbia sempre e solo lavorato come barista, da quando sono qui. Addirittura che stia per inaugurare un locale tutto mio. Forse ero così abituata a essere circondata dagli ubriaconi che non ho potuto fare a meno di rificcarmici di nuovo in mezzo».  
«Oppure, forse, questo lavoro ti si addice perché sei diventata brava a gestirli, gli ubriaconi». Shirirki tagliò il filo di sutura con una forbicina, prese una garza sterile imbevuta di disinfettante e la premette sulla ferita rattoppata. «A che età te ne sei andata?».  
Halona avvertì un leggero pizzicore. L’effetto dell’anestetico si stava esaurendo.  
«Diciassette anni».  
«E non ti manca la tua famiglia?».  
«Con i miei non sono andata mai molto d’accordo. E mio fratello... si è tolto la vita tanti anni fa. Era un tossicodipendente».  
Shiriki si fermò a osservarla con la scatola dei cerotti in mano. Era la prima volta che non scorgeva tracce di malizia o sottointesi nei suoi occhi.  
«Mi dispiace».  
Halona deglutì a vuoto e si sfregò le mani sudaticce.  
«Non devi dispiacerti. Credo... credo di non essermi mai sentita veramente parte di una famiglia prima di trasferirmi a New York e conoscere Wile. È lui la mia famiglia». _Lui e la banda._ «Abbiamo deciso di aprire insieme il club per... non so, ad ogni famiglia serve una casa, no? Un posto in cui riunirsi».  
Non sapeva per quale cazzo di motivo gli stesse raccontando cose così personali. Allo stesso modo, non capiva come mai di fronte alle sue battute o allusioni o prese di libertà gliela desse sempre vinta, invece di spaccargli il muso come avrebbe fatto con altri. Lo osservò con attenzione, mentre assicurava la garza con dei cerotti. Osservò le sue mani, che si muovevano su di lei senza alcun tentennamento, con confidenza e qualcosa di simile alla... intimità. E il suo sguardo, che indugiava su di lei e sul suo corpo senza temere le conseguenze. Forse la spiegazione stava tutta là. Le piaceva che Shiriki non avesse paura di lei, perché la spingeva a percepirlo come suo pari.  
«E tu?», gli chiese. «Non senti la mancanza della tua famiglia?».  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Sì e no».  
Halona si imbronciò.  
«Che cazzo di risposta è?».  
«Una risposta come un’altra», la apostrofò, mentre si poneva alle sue spalle e preparava l’occorrente per suturare anche l’altra ferita. «Voglio bene alla mia famiglia. Sono il maggiore di cinque figli e siamo sempre stati una banda scalmanata di pesti. Purtroppo però siamo anche parecchio incasinati, ogni volta che ci incontriamo finisce in tragedia. Per esempio, due capodanni fa si è scoperto che mio fratello Kuruk aveva una storia con... nostra nipote appena maggiorenne. Puoi immaginare la reazione di mia sorella».  
Lei spalancò la mandibola.  
«Posso sì, cazzo. Io come minimo l’avrei ammazzato».  
Shiriki inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Come _minimo_?».  
«Ci sono sorti peggiori della morte», disse Halona scrutandolo da sopra la spalla. «Tienilo a mente».  
Le bastò scorgere il fottuto sorriso a mezzaluna fare capolino sulle labbra di Shiriki per capire che il time out era scaduto. Suo malgrado rabbrividì di anticipazione.  
«Se mi guardi con quegli occhietti assassini, Stecca Di Liquirizia, l’unica cosa che riesco a tenere a mente è che sei mezza nuda davanti a me».  
Halona tornò subito a fissare un punto imprecisato di fronte a sé.  
«La mia pazienza ha un limite, Shiriki».  
«Te l’ho già detto una volta. Chi non risica non rosica».  
«Quando capirai che qui non c’è un cazzo di niente da rosicchiare per te, sarà sempre troppo tardi».  
«Vuoi sapere a cosa sto pensando?».  
«No, ma scommetto che me lo dirai ugualmente».  
Senza alcun preavviso, avvertì un palmo caldo posarsi al centro della schiena e una puntura sulla pelle che in pochi minuti spense il bruciore alla ferita. Shiriki le raccolse i capelli nel pugno e glieli adagiò sulla spalla illesa, per poi tracciare col pollice cerchi concentrici tra le orecchie del tatuaggio a forma di coyote.  
«Che adesso quel passaggio a casa ti serve eccome».  
Halona chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente.  
«Non molli mai tu, vero?».  
Shiriki si rimise a lavoro sulla ferita. Anche se non lo vedeva, _sentiva_ che stava sorridendo.  
«No», rispose. «E tu?».  
«Nemmeno io. E a casa mi ci accompagna Wile, grazie tante».

  
***

  
Durante la settimana il Moe’s chiudeva prima, ma ciò non presupponeva che l’immondizia non si accumulasse come nel weekend. I sacchi neri della spazzatura erano gonfi, nauseabondi e pesanti come delle carcasse. Il vicolo sul quale si affacciava il retro del locale e nel quale avevano sistemato i bidoni dell’immondizia, di inverno, si trasformava in un tunnel di aria gelida, perciò ogni volta che metteva il naso fuori il vento freddo le tagliava la faccia.  
«Porca puttana, quante volte devo dirti che non devi fare sforzi?».  
Moe si era affacciato dalla porta proprio mentre Halona scaraventava i sacchi dentro i cassonetti. Si sfregò le mani sul cappotto imprecando a gran voce perché le era rimasto qualcosa di appiccicoso e puzzolente tra le dita.  
«Ed io quante volte devo dirti che non sono un’invalida? Sono passate cinque settimane, la mia spalla è a posto».  
«Quante storie solo perché uno si preoccupa», borbottò Moe. Si scostò di lato per lasciarla entrare e poi la affiancò. «A proposito, ci sono novità sulla sparatoria?».  
«Nessuno sa niente», rispose Halona. «E non ci sono stati altri episodi, nemmeno al Coyote Club. ‘Sta storia non ha alcun senso». Lo squadrò di traverso. «Tu sei sicuro di non esserti fatto dei nemici?».  
«Io?». Moe sgranò gli occhi, oltraggiato. «Mi credi così stupido? Pensi che non te l’avrei detto?».  
Uno strillo acuto pose fine alla conversazione.  
Moe ed Halona si scambiarono un’occhiata preoccupata, poi un secondo urlo li convinse a lanciarsi a tutta velocità lungo il corridoio. Quando raggiunsero il magazzino, da dove provenivano le grida, trovarono Misty in piedi su una sedia e Barney che agitava una scopa come se fosse una lancia da guerra.  
«Che cazzo è successo?», chiese Halona. «Perché strillavi in quel modo?».  
Misty tirò su col naso.  
«C’è un topo!».  
«Non dire cazzate», disse Moe. «Nel mio locale non ci sono topi».  
«Ah, sì? E allora quello cos’è?».  
Misty indicò uno scatolone capovolto che si muoveva in cerchio a piccoli saltelli nel bel mezzo del magazzino. Barney continuava a tenerlo sotto tiro con la scopa e gli girava intorno con circospezione.  
«Aspetta, Barney, ti aiuto», disse Halona. Si inginocchiò accanto alla scatola e la afferrò saldamente con entrambe le mani. «Al mio tre, d’accordo?».  
Lui annuì, facendo un passo indietro, ma rimase in posizione.  
«Uno». La scopa si levò sopra la testa di Barney. «Due». Misty si lasciò scappare un singulto. «Tre». Halona sollevò la scatola. «Ora!».  
Ma il cu-cù che fuoriuscì da sotto il cartone bloccò Barney con la scopa a mezz’aria.  
«Decisamente non è un topo», constatò soddisfatto Moe.  
Era grande poco meno di un piccione. Un piccione un po’ denutrito. Il dorso, la testa e le ali erano grigi, mentre il petto era bianco. Aveva una coda lunga e stretta, e un becco giallo leggermente ricurvo. Quando Halona provò ad avvicinarsi, arruffò le penne e fece un saltello indietro, sbattendo le ali in modo sconnesso. Sfortunatamente per lui trovò la via sbarrata dagli scaffali, così non fu difficile acchiapparlo. Sotto le dita Halona sentiva le piume umidicce e il suo cuore che sfarfallava impazzito. Avvertendo il pungolare dell’aria gelida sulla nuca, si rese conto che la finestrella del magazzino era aperta.  
«Deve essere entrato da lì».  
Appoggiandosi alla mano di Barney, Misty scese dalla sedia.  
«Accidenti, mi sa che è colpa mia allora».  
«Forse ha un’ala rotta», disse Moe. «O avrebbe provato a spiccare il volo».  
Il pennuto sembrava infreddolito e rassegnato (del resto il magazzino era un ambiente abbastanza umido anche senza la finestra aperta), non fece tante storie nel momento in cui Halona decise di avvolgerlo nella sciarpa per immobilizzarlo e infilarlo sotto al cappotto per riscaldarlo un po’.  
«Non ho la minima idea di come si curi un’ala rotta. Voi?». Barney, Misty e Moe scossero la testa contemporaneamente. Halona sospirò e guardò il piccolo bozzo all’altezza dello sterno. «E adesso che cazzo facciamo con te?».  
La facilità con cui la risposta sbocciò nella sua mente la fece imbestialire.  
Shiriki non si faceva vedere al Moe’s da qualche giorno, il che per un tipo come lui poteva voler dire tutto o niente. Halona sapeva che abitava nell’appartamento sopra l’ambulatorio, ma era tardi. Forse dormiva, forse non era a casa. Oppure sì, e si stava chiavando qualcuna. L’idea di rompergli le uova nel paniere migliorò subito il suo umore. Da lì ad augurare la buona notte a tutti affermando di aver avuto un’idea, inforcare la moto e dare gas, il passo fu estremamente breve.  
Halona non si aspettava di trovare le luci dell’ambulatorio accese. Era appena smontata dalla moto, quando la porta d’ingresso si aprì, lasciando passare una donna sulla sessantina che teneva per mano un bambino dal polso fasciato. Shiriki si fermò sulla soglia.  
«L’importante è che lo tenga a riposo. Vedrà che tra qualche giorno il polso di suo nipote sarà come nuovo».  
La donna prese a frugare nella borsa, ma Shiriki le posò la mano sulla spalla.  
«No, signora Ramirez, non è necessario».  
«Ma...».  
«Mi offendo».  
Lei sorrise.  
«Allora le preparerò una torta».  
«Affare fatto». Neanche a dirlo, sfoderò il sorriso a mezzaluna. «Così avrò una scusa per rivederla».  
La donna tappò le orecchie al bambino e rivolse a Shiriki un’occhiata maliziosa.  
«Ah, se solo avessi qualche anno in meno!».  
«E perché? Il fascino dell’esperienza non la si eguaglia in alcun modo».  
La donna, con bambino a seguito, stava ancora ridacchiando come un’adolescente in preda agli ormoni, quando superò la Sportster. Halona la seguì con lo sguardo finché non ebbe svoltato l’angolo, poi andò incontro a Shiriki. Non sembrava affatto sorpreso di trovarsela lì. Anzi, sorrideva come qualcuno che ha vinto una scommessa.  
«Chi non muore si rivede», disse lui. «Hai sentito la mia mancanza, Stecca Di Liquirizia?».  
«Sicuro. Mi sei mancato come mi mancherebbe una mazza chiodata nel culo».  
«E allora, di grazia, perché sei qui?».  
Halona si sbottonò il cappotto quel tanto che bastava per mettere in mostra il becco giallo del pennuto. Shiriki schiuse le labbra in una _o_ stupita.  
«Tu guarda. Hai un uccello tra le tette».

  
«É un cuculo».  
«Che?».  
Grazie all’aiuto di Halona, che lo aveva tenuto fermo, Shiriki era riuscito a fasciare l’ala del pennuto con della garza. Aveva anche applicato al bendaggio dei cosini che lui aveva chiamato _diversivi_ e che, sempre stando a quello che aveva detto lui, servivano a impedire che l’animale masticasse le bende. Di nuovo Halona non aveva potuto fare a meno di soffermarsi sulle dita di Shiriki (c’era una coccinella tatuata sulla prima falange del dito indice destro), e a come si erano mosse leggere e delicate sulla piccola ala del pennuto.  
«Nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo...», precisò lui. «É un cuculo».  
«Che nome del cazzo», commentò Halona.  
«Deriva dal suo verso». Shiriki prese la bestiolina tra le mani e ne accarezzò il petto col pollice. «In effetti è un nome molto onomatopeico». Come a volergli dare ragione, il pennuto emise un cu-cù soddisfatto. Sembrava gradire parecchio le carezze di Shiriki. Suo malgrado Halona si ritrovò a pensare che non gli si poteva dare torto, quelle dita parevano fatte a posta per accarezzare. «Sai, il cuculo è un animale interessante», stava dicendo lui. «Depone l’uovo nel nido di altri uccelli e poi se ne lava le mani».  
«Un po’ come te, quindi».  
Shiriki rise brevemente e non provò nemmeno a replicare. Del resto, non poteva mica negare l’evidenza, giusto? Invece aprì la gabbietta che pendeva dal soffitto e vi fece appollaiare dentro il cuculo, il quale zampettò subito verso la ciotolina dell’acqua e ne beccò qualche sorso.  
«L’altra volta che sono stata qui, c’era una civetta lì dentro», constatò Halona. Anche il serpente nella teca era scomparso. «Apparteneva a qualcuno?».  
Lui scosse la testa.  
«No. L’avevo trovata nel parco, aveva una spina conficcata nel petto».  
«Che fine ha fatto?».  
«Si è ristabilita e l’ho liberata».  
Rimasero in silenzio a osservare il cuculo nella gabbia, che dalla ciotola dell’acqua si era spostato a quella del cibo. Shiriki indossava un camice bianco che gli metteva in risalto le spalle e ad Halona faceva una strana impressione vederlo con indosso un indumento così professionale, gli impediva di trattarlo come il semplice porco che era. Le maniche lunghe nascondevano i tatuaggi sulle braccia. Chissà se ne aveva altri sparsi per il corpo. Probabilmente lei era l’unica donna al mondo a non saperlo. Anzi, voleva essere ottimista, lei e la signora Ramirez.  
«É una cosa che fai spesso?».  
Shiriki si voltò a guardala.  
«Soccorrere animali selvatici in difficoltà?».  
«No. L’ _altra_ cosa».  
«Be’, tecnicamente l’uomo _è_ un animale. Non selvatico, ma pur sempre un animale», rispose lui, dimostrando di aver capito al volo. «La signora Ramirez è una mia vicina di casa, la sua famiglia non può permettersi l’assicurazione sanitaria. Finché si tratta di medicare delle distorsioni o curare un’influenza...».  
«E se ti beccano?», lo interruppe Halona.  
«Per questo motivo ricevo i pazienti dopo la mezzanotte».  
«In ogni caso corri un grosso rischio».  
«Rischiare non mi spaventa», replicò Shiriki con espressione serafica. «Non mi sembra giusto negare le mie competenze a chi ne ha bisogno. Non è quello che fai anche tu al Moe’s, in fondo?».  
Halona buffò.  
«See, certo. Elargisco le mie competenze a suon di ginocchiate nelle palle e nasi rotti. Non è la stessa cosa».  
Shiriki si girò completamente verso di lei e le si avvicinò di un passo.  
«Perché ti dà così fastidio ammettere di avere qualcosa in comune con me?».  
Il suo sorriso a mezzaluna, comparso di punto in bianco sul suo viso, fece scattare immediatamente Halona sulla difensiva.  
«Noi non abbiamo proprio un cazzo di niente in comune».  
Lui ovviamente non si diede per vinto.  
«Forse per lo stesso motivo per cui ti dà fastidio ammettere che ti piaccio».  
«Tu sniffi troppa merda di gatto, secondo me».  
Un altro passo verso di lei. Il sorriso era diventato affilato come una falce.  
«Sentivi la mia mancanza e alla prima scusa sei corsa da me in piena notte».  
«Pronto?». Halona indicò la gabbia. «Il cuculo con l’ala rotta ti dice niente?».  
«Potevi rivolgerti a un altro veterinario», le fece notare.  
Shiriki la scrutava dritto negli occhi. Rendersi conto di quanto fossero nere le sue iridi fece indietreggiare Halona di un paio di passi.  
«Un altro veterinario non mi avrebbe ricevuto a quest’ora».  
«Potevi aspettare fino a domani».  
«Il pennuto era ferito».  
«Ma non in pericolo di morte», insistette Shiriki. «Potevi lasciarlo lì dov’era, nel magazzino, e aspettare fino a domani».  
Halona andò a sbattere con la schiena contro il lettino sul quale cinque settimane prima era stata rattoppata. Si vergognò di se stessa, ma le venne in mente il cuculo, nel magazzino, che non aveva avuto altra scelta che lasciarsi acchiappare.  
«Per poi trascorrere tutto il resto della mia giornata a ripulire dalla merda di uccello il...». All’improvviso, una specie di campanello d’allarme cominciò a squillare dentro il suo cranio. «... _magazzino_ ». Aggrottò la fronte e prese a studiare attentamente la mimica facciale di Shiriki. «Di’ un po’, tu. Come fai a sapere del magazzino? Non ti ho mai detto dove ho trovato il pennuto».  
Vide distintamente il suo sorriso da seduttore incallito smussarsi appena.  
«Sì che me lo hai detto».  
« _No_ , Shiriki. _Non te l’ho detto_ ».  
«Allora lo avrò dedotto».  
Halona incrociò le braccia sotto al seno e cominciò a fare _tip tap_ col piede.  
« _Shiriki_ », scandì. «Ce lo hai messo tu nel magazzino? Sì o no».  
Lui sorresse il suo sguardo per alcuni istanti senza lasciar trasparire la minima vergogna, fin quando non si lasciò andare a un sospiro pesante che era un’ammissione di colpevolezza in piena regola.  
«Puoi biasimarmi?», chiese alla fine. «Con te i sistemi normali non funzionano».  
«Cazzo, Shiriki. Di solito le persone normali dopo il primo no si mettono il cuore in pace».  
«Tu però non vuoi una persona normale, dico bene?».  
Nonostante tutto, quel bastardo aveva ancora il coraggio di sprizzare arroganza da tutti i pori. Halona sentì le guance venire punzecchiate da un formicolio caldo, così afferrò Shiriki per il bavero del camice e lo strattonò bruscamente come un bambolotto.  
I suoi occhi erano una notte pacifica e imperturbabile.  
«In amore e in guerra tutto è lecito», le disse. «E con te, Halona, le due cose coincidono».  
Forse perché per la prima volta l’aveva chiamata per nome. Forse perché l’aveva raggirata con un inganno talmente idiota e infantile da farla sentire idiota e infantile a sua volta. Sta di fatto che percepì un’onda di rabbia travolgerla in pieno e provò il desiderio impellente di usare Shiriki come un punchball. Aumentò la stretta sul bavero del camice e tirò verso il basso in modo che il viso dello stronzo si trovasse alla stessa altezza del suo.  
«Cosa mi impedisce di gonfiarti di botte?», gli soffiò sulla bocca.  
Lui sorrise.  
«Nulla».  
Cristo, lo detestava con tutta se stessa.  
E infatti lo baciò.  
Poco più tardi Halona ebbe modo di verificare personalmente che sì, Shiriki aveva altri tatuaggi sparsi per il corpo.

  
Shiriki venne svegliato da un calore umido intorno all’uccello. Nonostante le palpebre ancora pesanti di sonno, non poté fare a meno di abbozzare un sorriso. A quanto pareva non era l’unico a usare una parte del proprio corpo come se non gli appartenesse. Nelle ore precedenti, infatti, Stecca Di Liquirizia aveva ampiamente dimostrato che esistevano tantissime piacevoli attività ricreative che rientravano a pieno diritto nella definizione dell’espressione _lavoro di bocca_ e di conoscerle dettagliatamente una per una.  
Shiriki infilò una mano sotto alla coperta e cercò a tentoni, fin quando le sue dita non si agganciarono a delle ciocche lunghe, sottili e lisce come la seta. Non che lei avesse bisogno di una guida, ma aveva intuito che le piaceva da matti essere afferrata per i capelli e chi era lui per negarle qualcosa?  
Uno spasmo improvviso lo sferzò lungo la spina dorsale, facendogli inarcare la schiena: ogni traccia di sonnolenza evaporò come alcol a contatto con l’aria. Affondò in quel caldo risucchio, spingendo il bacino verso l’alto e gemendo. Cristo, sarebbe potuto diventare dipendete da quella bocca. Quando, però, una lingua bagnata si mise a giocherellare con la punta del suo uccello, i pensieri si fecero troppo aggrovigliati per badare a qualcosa che non fosse la sua mano sulla nuca di Stecca Di Liquirizia e quelle meravigliose labbra affilate contro l’inguine.  
«Hai la resistenza di un quindicenne, Shiriki», disse lei parecchi minuti più tardi, emergendo da sotto le coperte.  
«Non è colpa mia se la tua bocca è stata progettata dal demonio in persona».  
Lei roteò gli occhi.  
«Idiota».  
Shiriki le circondò le spalle con entrambe le braccia per tenerla stretta a sé e la baciò.  
«Adesso è il tuo turno».  
Provò a farla distendere sulla schiena e sbottonarle la camicia, ma lei fece resistenza.  
«In realtà... avrei voglia di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti».  
« _Ancora_?».  
Incredibile ma vero, Stecca Di Liquirizia arrossì. E poi lo colpì con un pugno sullo sterno, ovviamente.  
« _Ouch_!».  
«Un’altra battuta come questa e ti ritrovi con qualche dente in meno».  
Shiriki rise e la baciò sulla punta del naso. Saltò giù dal letto, indossò velocemente i pantaloni e si diresse in cucina.  
«Vado a vedere cosa c’è in frigo, ma non ti prometto nulla».  
L’orologio della cucina segnava le cinque e venti del mattino, e come aveva immaginato il frigorifero era una landa desolata. Fortunatamente però nell’armadietto sotto al lavandino trovò una confezione di ramen istantaneo. Da qualche parte, Shiriki ne era certo, dovevano esserci anche delle bacchette. Nel corso della ricerca racimolò mezzo pacco di biscotti al cioccolato, una birra calda e sbirciando dentro al congelatore... _To’h_ , a quando risaliva quella vaschetta di gelato? Non ricordava proprio di averla comprata. Nel dubbio prese anche quella. Stava valutando se era il caso di abbandonare la ricerca delle bacchette e ripiegare su delle normali posate, quando un cerchietto metallico e freddo si poggiò sulla sua nuca. Il _click_ che seguì non fu per niente rassicurante.  
«Posa quella roba e voltati molto lentamente».  
Conosceva bene quella voce, perciò Shiriki obbedì senza fiatare.  
«Mike, sei in anticipo». La canna della pistola puntava dritto in mezzo alle sue sopracciglia, adesso. Alle spalle di Mike, Axel teneva ferma Stecca Di Liquirizia per un braccio e la minacciava con un revolver alla tempia. «Ti aspettavo per lunedì prossimo».  
In risposta ottenne il cane della pistola sul muso. Cadde a peso morto sul pavimento, mentre il dolore esplodeva sulla sua faccia come una granata. Tornò cosciente di quello che gli stava accadendo intorno non seppe dire esattamente quanto tempo dopo. Si ritrovò su una sedia, nella sua cucina, le mani legate dietro la schiena con delle manette e le pareti della stanza che ondeggiavano. Stecca Di Liquirizia era accanto a lui, nella stessa identica situazione, e a giudicare dalla sua espressione più che spaventata sembrava incazzata come un cane rabbioso. Il suo zigomo destro era ammaccato e la camicia aveva perso qualche bottone.  
«Ti sei trovato una cagna parecchio selvatica», disse Axel, che si stava tamponando il naso rotto con uno strofinaccio. La pistola assicurata alla cintura. «Peccato che sia troppo rinsecchita per i miei gusti».  
Shiriki si morse la lingua a sangue e si piantò le unghie nei palmi, pur di non lasciar trapelare nulla dalla sua espressione.  
«Perché non ammetti la verità, invece. Le checche come te non sono in grado di gestire donne come lei».  
«Cosa hai detto, brutto stronzo? Ripetilo, se hai coraggio!».  
«Altrimenti?».  
«Avete finito di fare salotto?». Mike stava sgranocchiando biscotti al cioccolato come un criceto. «Invece di battibeccare, mi piacerebbe discutere del motivo per cui ci troviamo qui in circostanze tutt’altro che felici».  
«Piacerebbe anche a me», disse Stecca Di Liquirizia.  
Mike mandò giù un altro biscotto e le rivolse un sorriso amichevole.  
«Mi spiace che tu sia stata coinvolta in questa storia. Axel ed io abbiamo avuto un pessimo tempismo, lo riconosco, ma devi capire che è tutta colpa del tuo ragazzo. Perché, vedi, quando compri la carne dal macellaio, sei sicuro di tornare a casa con della merce di qualità. Ti fidi del tuo macellaio, giusto? Non ti aspetti mica che ti rifili della merda di vacca».  
«Be’, se il cliente impiega ben cinque settimane ad accorgersi di stare ingoiando merda, forse sarebbe il caso che il cliente si facesse un bel esamino di coscienza e si chiedesse se non se lo sia meritato», intervenne Shiriki. «Axel, tu sei un esperto di merda. Qual è la tua opinione a riguardo?».  
Il diretto interessato non gradì la battuta e come da copione fece per avventarsi su di lui. Purtroppo Mike lo fermò in tempo trattenendolo per la giacca.  
«Così fai solo il suo gioco. Lo conosci, gli piace provocare. Invece bisogna ripagarlo con la stessa moneta». Mike posò il pacco dei biscotti sul ripiano della cucina, aprì un cassetto e tirò fuori un coltello da tavola. Dopo averne saggiato il filo col pollice, sorrise soddisfatto e si pose a passo deliberatamente lento di fronte a Stecca Di Liquirizia. «Dopo tutto, sembra che la tua presenza qui, tesoro, ci tornerà utile». La colpì con un colpo rapido e netto sullo zigomo sinistro, che la costrinse a voltare il viso verso destra. Quando Stecca Di Liquirizia tornò a fissare Mike dritto negli occhi, il taglio lungo e sottile aveva già cominciato a sanguinare. «Nemmeno un lamento. Questa donna ha le palle».  
«No, ti sbagli, non le ho», sputò lei. «Ma forse prenderò le tue».  
Mike scoppiò a ridere e la colpì una seconda volta, sopra il sopracciglio. Le manette tintinnarono appena nelle mani di Shiriki.  
«D’accordo, Mike. Ho capito».  
«Capito _cosa_?».  
«Vuoi la ketammina», rispose Shiriki. «Ti dirò dov’è, non è necessario farle del male».  
Mike poggiò la lama del coltello vicino all’orecchio di Stecca Di Liquirizia e impresse una leggera pressione. Una goccia di sangue rotolò giù, lungo il collo. Lei però non batté ciglio.  
«Chiedimelo per favore», disse Mike.  
Shiriki chiuse gli occhi solo per un istante. _Sai cosa fare, niente colpi di testa_ , si impose.  
«Per favore. Non farle del male».  
L’uomo sospirò, ripulì la lama sulla manica di Stecca Di Liquirizia e a malincuore assicurò il coltello alla cintura, accanto alla pistola.  
«Archimede aveva proprio ragione. È tutta una questione di leve». Prese un fazzoletto dalla tasca e tamponò il sangue che dal sopracciglio stava colando sull’occhio di una impassibile Stecca Di Liquirizia. Poi guardò Shiriki. «Allora? Sto aspettando».  
«É al piano di sotto, nell’ambulatorio. C’è una cassa di legno accanto alla scrivania. Con un lucchetto. La chiave è lì». Shiriki indicò con un cenno del mento un gancetto accanto alla porta della cucina, dal quale pendeva un mazzo di chiavi. «Quella più piccola».  
Non fu necessario che Mike dicesse ad Axel cosa fare: lo scagnozzo aveva strappato le chiavi dalla parete ancora prima che Shiriki fosse arrivato in fondo alla frase e i suoi passi si erano già fatti parecchio lontani. Nel momento in cui Shiriki udì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e chiudersi velocemente, seppe che non avrebbe avuto un’occasione migliore di quella.  
«Ora...», disse Mike, sfregandosi le mani. «Mentre aspettiamo che Axel torni, che ne dite di ingannare il tempo con qualche giochino?». Si sporse verso Stecca Di Liquirizia con un sorriso tetro. «Si accettano suggerimenti, tesoro».  
«Che ne dici di giocare _ad armi pari_?».  
Mike aggrottò la fronte.  
«Eh?».  
Shiriki non stava prestando molto attenzione allo scambio di battute, stava riflettendo sul modo migliore per sorprendere Mike alle spalle e sottrargli la pistola. La scena che gli si dipanò davanti, però, arrestò bruscamente il flusso dei suoi pensieri come se qualcuno avesse azionato il freno a mano di un’automobile: Stecca Di Liquirizia, infatti, stava mostrando a Mike le mani miracolosamente libere dalle manette.  
L’uomo sgranò gli occhi e tentò immediatamente di colpirla col pugno. Rapida come uno scoiattolo, Stecca Di Liquirizia schivò il colpo chinando il busto in avanti, afferrò la sedia per i piedi e, alzandosi, la sollevò in aria facendola passare sotto le gambe. Prese in pieno Mike sul mento con lo spigolo della spalliera. La sedia si schiantò per terra e l’uomo barcollò indietro con l’aria confusa, il mento spaccato in due e la bocca sanguinante. Stecca Di Liquirizia lo afferrò per i capelli e fece cozzare la sua fronte contro il bordo del ripiano in granito della cucina. Dodo di che gli diede il colpo di grazia assestandogli una ginocchiata potentissima sui gioielli di famiglia. Mike andò giù come un birillo, svenuto.  
«Razza di dilettante. Te lo avevo detto che ti avrei preso le palle».  
Stecca Di Liquirizia scoppiò a ridere, gettando la testa indietro. Era la prima volta che la vedeva ridere, ridere davvero. La camicia che le copriva a malapena il fondoschiena, i capelli neri e lunghi che ondeggiavano a ritmo con la sua risata e il viso sporco di sangue. Shiriki si sentì tagliare in due la schiena da una lama incandescente.  
_Con questa donna finisce che mi ammazza o che me la sposo._  
Si alzò dalla sedia senza nemmeno rendersene conto e quando Stecca Di Liquirizia lo vide in piedi, smise immediatamente di ridere. Il modo in cui lo guardava preannunciava un mucchio di rogne.  
«Come hai fatto a liberarti?», gli chiese però soltanto.  
Lui agitò il pollice sinistro, la manetta che pendeva dal polso destro tintinnava.  
«Dislocazione del pollice. Aspettavo che uno dei due si avvicinasse abbastanza da sottrargli la pistola», spiegò. «E tu?».  
«Mentre eri privo di sensi, ho visto Axel infilare le chiavi delle manette in tasca. L’ho distratto con una testata sul naso e gliele ho sfilate. Anch’io aspettavo l’occasione giusta», rispose lei secca e insolitamente calma. «A proposito... dobbiamo darci una mossa, Axel potrebbe tornare da un momento all’altro».  
Shiriki sorrise.  
«No, io non credo».

  
«Che cazzo...».  
Avevano legato Mike mani e piedi con le manette ed erano scesi al piano di sotto, nell’ambulatorio. Nonostante le rassicurazioni di Shiriki, Halona aveva mantenuto una postura circospetta, la pistola di quel cazzone di Mike ben salda nel pugno. Pistola che aveva immediatamente abbassato, però, nel momento in cui si era trovata davanti a qualcosa di completamente inaspettato.  
Lo scagnozzo, Axel, giaceva per terra, rannicchiato in posizione fetale, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, sudato fradicio neanche fosse appena uscito da un bagno turco. Tremava come un budino e si stringeva spasmodicamente la mano destra, che era gonfia e viola come una melanzana, con quella sinistra.  
«Che cazzo gli è successo?».  
Shiriki non rispose, ma si chinò per terra, accanto alla cassa di legno con il coperchio aperto. Quando tornò in posizione eretta, aveva afferrato saldamente dietro la testa un serpente di circa settanta centimetri. Sostenendone il corpo con l’altra mano, depose il rettile delicatamente nella cassa di legno e abbassò il coperchio.  
«Non c’è antifurto migliore», fu il suo unico commento.  
«É mortale?», chiese Halona.  
Shiriki guardò Axel e scosse la testa.  
«No, starà male solo per un paio di ore».  
«Bene», disse Halona, prendendo un respiro profondo.  
Poi puntò la pistola contro Shiriki.  
Lui sollevò automaticamente le mani, anche se la sua espressione non pareva molto sorpresa.  
«Ehi, calma, Stecca Di Liquirizia!»,  
« _Calma_ un cazzo. Mani alla parete e divarica le gambe».  
Shiriki eseguì senza fare storie, dandole così la possibilità di perquisirgli i pantaloni (l’unico indumento che stava indossando in quel frangente, dato che Mike e Axel erano piombati nell’appartamento nel momento meno opportuno possibile). Non voleva lasciare nulla al caso, era stata fatta fessa una volta di troppo per i suoi gusti. Constatato che il bastardo non aveva niente di pericoloso addosso, a parte quei fottuti tatuaggi a forma di animale, lo fece voltare e gli piantò un destro sul naso. Lui si accasciò a terra come una pera cotta, le sue spalle sussultavano come se avesse il singhiozzo. Halona si sentì ribollire il sangue nelle vene, quando si rese conto che Shiriki, dietro la mano con cui si tastava il naso ammaccato, stava ridendo.  
«Si può sapere che cazzo hai da ridere?».  
«Mi sono sempre chiesto quando sarebbe successo. Eccomi accontentato».  
Halona gli si inginocchiò di fronte e gli affondò la canna della pistola nella guancia.  
«C’è poco da ridere, Shiriki. Tra quattro miliardi di persone, hai scelto di prendere per il culo proprio quella che odia con tutta l’anima i bugiardi e gli spacciatori. E guarda un po’, tu sei entrambe le cose».  
«Be’, tecnicamente, non ti ho mentito, ho omesso qualche particolare. E, sempre tecnicamente, non sono nemmeno uno spacciatore. Sono un comune veterinario con libero accesso a un anestetico dissociativo. Cosa potevo saperne, io, come Mike e Axel avessero intenzione di usare la ketammina? Alcuni sostengono che sia molto efficace nella cura della _aaaahiaporcaputtanaHalona_!».  
Questa volta il naso non glielo aveva soltanto ammaccato, poco ma sicuro. Lo scricchiolio bagnato della cartilagine aveva alleviato leggermente il bruciore alla ferita aperta nell’orgoglio di Halona.  
«Non sono uno di quei coglioni del Moe’s che si fanno abbindolare dalle chiacchiere. Voglio la verità, Shiriki. E la voglio ora».  
Lui afflosciò le spalle e lasciò andare la schiena contro la parete.  
«Senti, stavo cercando di tirarmene fuori e mi sembra che i fatti parlino chiaro a riguardo, no? All’inizio ho semplicemente smesso di presentarmi alle consegne. Ovviamente l’iniziativa non è stata apprezzata, così mi hanno mandato un avvertimento».  
«La sparatoria al Moe’s».  
«Esatto», disse Shiriki annuendo. «Allora ho cominciato a vendergli un placebo, giusto per prendere tempo. Quei coglioni». Gli scappò una mezza risata. «Hanno impiegato cinque settimane per rendersene conto. E il risultato è stata la visitina di stanotte».  
«Avresti dovuto dirmelo», disse Halona.  
«E perché? Tu mi hai forse raccontato degli affari dei Coyote?».  
«Gli affari dei Coyote, però, non hanno messo in pericolo la tua vita per ben due volte. E poi...». Halona serrò il pugno fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche. «Dopo quello che ti ho raccontato su mio fratello...». La tentazione di mollargli un altro cazzotto era allettante. Diede un pugno alla parete, sfiorando appena l’orecchio di Shiriki. «Dannazione, se sai dei Coyote, sai anche quale sia la politica della banda nei confronti degli spacciatori». Tornò a premergli la pistola sulla guancia. «Cosa mi impedisce di ammazzarti qui e ora?».  
Lui non sorrideva. Non batteva ciglio. La fissava negli occhi, e basta.  
«So dove trovare gli amichetti di Mike e Axel».  
«Sai, Shiriki. Comincio a pensare che tu abbia architettato tutta questa storia solo per ottenere l’aiuto dei Coyote».  
«No. Ti do la mia parola che... No, _Halona_. No».  
L’aveva chiamata di nuovo per nome.  
Quelle due lastre nere che la scrutavano... niente le scalfiva. Non lasciavano trasparire nemmeno la sagoma della paura. Halona ne era certa, sarebbero state la sua rovina.  
«Ora come ora la tua parola non ha molto valore per me», disse, abbassando la pistola. Si alzò senza preoccuparsi di dargli le spalle e scavalcò con un saltello quel bozzolo tremolante di Axel che giaceva ancora per terra. Frugò tra le cianfrusaglie della scrivania, fin quando non trovò un taccuino e una penna. Li allungò a Shiriki. «Scrivi qui tutto quello che sai, nel frattempo chiamo Wile per decidere cosa fare di questi due pezzi di merda. Dopo di che, giuro su quello che ho di più caro al mondo che se rivedo anche solo un ciuffo di quella tua cazzo di treccia al Moe's è la volta buona che ti ficco una pallottola in mezzo agli occhi».  
Shiriki si limitò a prendere il taccuino e la penna che gli stava ancora porgendo. Halona assottigliò gli occhi, sospettosa.  
«Sono stata abbastanza chiara?».  
«Sì».  
«Sì, _cosa_?».  
Shiriki sollevò lo sguardo su di lei. E poi sorrise.  
«Sissignora».

  
***

  
«ll Moe’s non è più lo stesso da quando te ne sei andata».  
Faceva uno strano effetto vedere Moe seduto dal lato dei clienti del bancone. Halona gli mise davanti un bicchiere colmo di whiskey e una ciotola di salatini.  
«Il ragazzo che ti ho mandato non fa il suo dovere?».  
Moe scosse la testa.  
«No, no. Lui è a posto. Solo che... nessuno picchia duro quanto te».  
Suo malgrado Halona non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto.  
Passò in rassegna con lo sguardo i tavoli del Coyote Club per assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto. La banda si era presentata al completo per l’inaugurazione e stava già dando il meglio di sé. Tra braccia nerborute, ghigni minacciosi, urla chiassose e boccali di birra agitati in aria per brindare, scorse Misty e Barney sfidarsi al tavolo da biliardo. La band sul palco stava suonando una canzone dei The Rolling Stones, mentre Wile e Gina stavano tentando di sedare una rissa sul nascere.  
«Ehi, donna, si può sapere che fine ha fatto la mia birra?», gridò il piccolo Joe dal tavolo due.  
Halona inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Dove diavolo si è cacciata Erika?».  
«L’ho vista andare in bagno», disse Moe. «Mezz’ora fa».  
_Tu guarda se devo continuare a fare la cameriera anche adesso che sono proprietaria di un locale._  
Portò la birra a Joe e gli assestò uno scappellotto sulla nuca.  
«Auha!».  
«Non dimenticare con chi hai a che fare, moccioso».  
Decise che era meglio andare ad accertarsi che Erika non fosse caduta dentro al cesso. Dovette districarsi da una giungla di complimenti, congratulazioni e pacche sulle spalle, prima di raggiungere l’antibagno e fermarsi di fronte alla porta del bagno delle signore. Poco prima di abbassare la maniglia venne colta da una strana sensazione di déjà-vu. Per un istante ebbe come la certezza che ci avrebbe trascorso una buona parte della sua vita, di fronte a quella porta.  
«Oh, merda!», strillò Erika, quando finalmente Halona entrò.  
«Fuori di qui, subito», le intimò.  
La ragazza non se lo fece ripetere due volte: si alzò le mutandine, abbassò la gonna e si dileguò come un’anguilla nel giro di due secondi netti. L’uomo dalla lunga treccia nera, invece, se la prese comoda e impiegò molto più tempo del necessario per tirare su la lampo dei pantaloni e riallacciarsi la cintura.  
«Che combinazione! Anche tu qui, Stecca Di Liquirizia?».  
Halona puntellò i pugni sui fianchi. Malgrado tutto, non era per niente sorpresa.  
«Pensavo di essere stata chiara».  
Il sorrisetto a mezzaluna di Shiriki era più irritante di quanto ricordasse.  
«Lo sei stata eccome. Però, volendo mettere i puntini sulle _i_ , nella tua molto più che esplicita minaccia hai parlato soltanto del Moe’s». Allargò le braccia in un gesto che pareva abbracciare non solo il cesso ma tutto il locale. «Questo non mi sembra affatto il Moe’s».  
Halona sbuffò senza sapere cosa dire. In mente aveva solo bestemmie e imprecazioni.  
«Sono fuori dal giro, ormai», continuò Shiriki, facendosi insolitamente serio. «Chiedi a Wile. Ti assicuro che è stato molto difficile convincerlo. E anche parecchio...». Si accarezzò il mento come se stesse ricordando una vecchia ferita. Halona intravide una cicatrice sotto al labbro inferiore che non aveva mai notato prima. «...doloroso. Alla fine però mi ha creduto. A proposito... mi ha detto di dirti, testuali parole: “Nonostante tutto, i suoi tatuaggi mi sono ancora simpatici”».  
Quella sera Shiriki indossava una camicia leggerina dalla fantasia floreale e dai primi tre bottoni slacciati. Da sotto il tessuto, in mezzo alle clavicole, faceva capolino la testa grigia di un pennuto dal becco giallo. Il tatuaggio di un cuculo. Lo stile era inconfondibile, certamente opera di Wile. Shiriki non stava mentendo.  
All’improvviso Halona si sentì esausta. Se anche il suo migliore amico le remava contro che speranze aveva di spuntarla? Abbandonò la posa da dura e si massaggiò l’attaccatura del naso con indice e pollice.  
«Cosa c’è che non va in te, Shiriki? Perché non riesco a spaventarti?».  
Ci fu un istante di silenzio. Poi un paio di passi che si avvicinavano.  
«Non so cos’altro fare per fartelo capire, Halona». Percepì prima il suo alito di tabacco e bourbon e dopo le sue labbra contro la guancia. «Io _amo_ rischiare».  
Spazientita, lo afferrò per la treccia e lo costrinse a chinarsi in modo che i loro occhi si trovassero alla stessa altezza.  
«Cosa mi impedisce di cacciarti dal mio locale a calci in culo?».  
Il sorriso a mezzaluna di Shiriki era un rasoio.  
«Nulla».  
Halona mollò la presa sulla treccia, lasciandolo con un palmo di naso.  
«Esatto, vedi di non dimenticarlo».  
Aveva già la mano sulla maniglia, quando lui la chiamò.  
«Questo significa che mi tieni con te?».  
Si voltò a guardarlo e si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Solo per il momento».

**Author's Note:**

> Con la mia amica Dragana a volte scherziamo sul fatto che Halona e Shiriki potrebbero essere le versioni umane di Zeus ed Era, perciò adesso vi sfido a indovinare a chi si ispira Kuruk, il fratello di Shiriki, e da dove ho preso l’idea per l’episodio del cuculo.  
> La ketammina è un anestetico dissociativo per uso sia umano che veterinario, entra in commercio a metà degli anni sessanta e già negli anni settanta trova largo uso come sostanza stupefacente.  
> Le canzoni citate nel corso della storia sono "Crocodille Rock" di Elton John e "Let’s spend the night together" dei The Rolling Stones.  
> Per i look di Shiriki ringraziate il signor Keith Richards degli anni settanta, mentre per la sua storia personale ho rubacchiato al signor Gil Birmingham.  
> Credo sia tutto. Non so se siate arrivati in fondo alla pagina: se sì, avete tutta la mia gratitudine; se no, avete tutta la mia comprensione (e gratitudine per averci provato).  
> Alla prossima (spero)!


End file.
